


More of this

by dreamfleet, mezmerize



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finn's first time, First Time, Happy Sex, M/M, poe is a huge dork, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamfleet/pseuds/dreamfleet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezmerize/pseuds/mezmerize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Poe,” he says finally, whispered against his lips.</p><p>“Yeah, buddy?” Poe’s voice is muffled by the slow line of kisses he’s dragging along Finn’s jaw. His thumbs press small circles into Finn’s back. Finn stares down at the worn blanket they’re lying on and tightens his grip on Poe’s hip.</p><p>“I want to do more. With you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of this

Finn's hands run down Poe’s arms, through soft black curls and over hard muscle. He watches his own hands, dark compared with Poe’s tan. Slowly, he drops his lips to Poe’s collarbone, gripping his wrists. Heat races through him, face warm and mind hazy. It’s finally time. Poe, half naked, with his eyes on Finn. He can feel them, but doesn’t look up, his lips dropping an inch lower, then another. Poe shivers under him, responsive as ever. He doesn’t move aside from that. 

He doesn’t move at all, like he’s frozen in place watching Finn. His breath comes short and fast, skidding and stuttering. Finn hunches, too tall to continue kissing him like this. He sucks in a breath and sinks down to his knees, eyes half shut. Poe’s stomach is taut, muscles tense, and Finn’s lips drag over his skin, open and wet.

“Finn—" Poe’s voice is hoarse, dropped down into the lower registers like he gets when he’s _really_ lost. His hands slide up Finn’s arms and land unsteady at his shoulders where he squeezes, comforting Finn and holding himself up all at once. He swallows, audibly, and slips his palm over Finn’s jaw. “What, uh— what’s your plan here?”

“I’m figuring that out,” Finn murmurs. He can’t look up. He’ll lose his nerve and Poe will apologize and they’ll go back to _just kissing_. It’s not that Finn doesn’t like kissing Poe. He loves it. He’s spent hours every day kissing him, being kissed by him, exploring Poe’s mouth so thoroughly he could write a dissertation on it. But there’s so much more to Poe. There’s the rest of his face, his hair, his shoulders, to name a few. Finn wants to touch his chest, his stomach, his knees. He wants to run his fingers through the soft black hair on his legs and on his stomach. He noses into it now, breathing in the musky scent of him. 

And he wants to explore Poe’s cock. He’s felt it, pressed against him when they kiss, hard under his pants, but he’s never touched. Never dared to. And Poe won’t push him, won’t ask anything from him. It’s driving him insane.

“Playing it by ear, huh—" Poe tries for humor, but his voice is too rough and he trails into a sharp breath as Finn’s lips slide damply over his skin. His hand goes tight on Finn’s shoulder and then loosens again, sliding in something like apology over the ridges of the scar there. Finn squeezes his wrists, then lets them go to splay his hands over Poe’s hips, sharp and jutting against his skin. Finn traces his hands over them, slow to enjoy every inch, and his tongue flicks out to taste his stomach. A moan builds in his throat, triggered by the sweet salt of his skin. Poe breathes his name again, shock-small and shaking, and practically _clings_ to Finn without his hands there, fingers curling and uncurling again. He takes a shifting step back, sucking in a tight breath.

Finn’s lips leave him, hands falling down to his thighs. He looks up at Poe and swallows. “Sorry.”

Poe looks stricken, staring down with jet black eyes. “No-- Finn. I just," he stumbles back and lands on the bed, laughing weakly. “Uh. Couldn’t stand up anymore. You’re fine.”

A smile flickers on Finn’s lips. He shifts to his feet, then stands wavering in front of Poe. With a groan, he drops next to Poe, his elbows on his knees. “This isn’t how you do this, is it? It’s all wrong.”

“What— no!” Poe scrambles up onto the bed, tugging at Finn’s arm to get him to look up again, all concern as he moves in close. His eyes are doing the crinkly thing again. “That was _awesome_. I couldn’t even—" that laugh again, the low, unsteady one that Poe interrupts by kissing the corner of Finn’s mouth. Finn groans and takes his lips in a hard kiss. He twists and his hand hovers over Poe’s thigh before he drops it and squeezes. Poe laughs against his mouth, breathless, and turns in one movement so he can slide over Finn’s thighs, balanced on the edge of the bed. Fingers slip along Finn’s jaw and behind his ear, curling there softly. Poe stares at him for a second and drops to kiss him.

Finn sucks in a sharp breath and drags Poe closer, head tilting to thrust his tongue into Poe’s mouth. This is familiar. He likes this, Poe likes this. He’s good at it now, after a few embarrassing attempts.

Slowly, he pushes Poe back into the mattress, a hand on his hip. Poe’s kisses are usually slow, lazy: he likes to take his time and drive Finn slowly insane with the curl of his tongue and the scrape of his teeth on Finn’s lip.

Now there’s a desperate edge to his kisses, over and over with tiny panting breaths damp against Finn’s mouth. He lets himself slide down, half-under Finn, hands sliding up under the thin shirt he stole from Poe at some point. The touch shivers over Finn’s skin. 

Communication. That’s the one tip he’s been given that he actually believes. Telling Poe what he wants. Poe does always somehow seem to know, but this time he hasn’t caught on, not for the weeks Finn’s been thinking about this.

“Poe,” he says finally, whispered against his lips.

“Yeah, buddy?” Poe’s voice is muffled by the slow line of kisses he’s dragging along Finn’s jaw. His thumbs press small circles into Finn’s back. Finn stares down at the worn blanket they’re lying on and tightens his grip on Poe’s hip.

“I want to do more. With you,” Finn manages even while Poe’s lips spread fire down his veins. 

Poe freezes against him. “Y—" his voice is hoarse. He shakes his head and pulls back to meet Finn’s eyes. “Yeah? We, uh. We can definitely do that.” His eyes flick over Finn’s face, searching. Whatever he finds there makes him relax, makes that easy smile tug again at his mouth. “That was your plan earlier, huh?”

“Yeah,” Finn admits with a little grin. “Then you fell over.”

Poe’s laughter spills from him, bright. “You made me _weak-kneed,_ buddy, that’s all your fault.” 

“Well, now you can be weak-everything,” Finn pushes himself up onto his hands, looking down at Poe. “Can’t fall over if you’re already lying down.”

“That was the plan,” Poe drawls, looking way too pleased with himself, lying there in the rumpled blankets with his hair curling wild at his ears. He meets Finn’s eyes again, warm brown and soft, and smiles as he reaches up to press his hand to Finn’s jaw. “So. More, huh?”

“Yeah. If you want to,” Finn leans into his hand, heart thundering in his ears. “I do.” 

Poe laughs— _laughs_ , breathless and sudden, and throws an arm over his eyes. “Fuck. If I want to."

“Do you?” Finn asks urgently. He sits back on his heels, straddling Poe’s knees. 

Poe groans at him. “Buddy, you have _no_ idea.”

Finn frowns, his hands curled on his thighs. “That’s not an answer.” Poe’s arm slides back onto the bed, and the look on his face is—soft and full of heat, and he’s smiling.

“Right, no, it’s not—" he laughs again, quiet to himself, then pushes up to reach for Finn, pull him down so Poe’s forehead is pressed to his and his breath slides warm-wet over his lips. “Hell yeah, is my answer.”

Finn stares for a second, then he grins too and kisses Poe hard, fingers pushing into his hair. “Yeah,” he gasps, “yeah. Good.”

“How could I not want to?” Poe groans low against his mouth. He chases Finn’s lips, kisses him again over and over until they’re both panting and Poe’s hands are curled around his shoulders. “Would I be right,” he breathes, eyes dark, “in thinking you have no idea what to do?”

“I have _some_ idea,” Finn mutters sheepishly. Poe’s eyes make him shiver and he kisses him again, soft and slow. “Show me.”

Poe laughs, unsteady, and kisses him a little frantically, presses his fingers into Finn’s shoulders to roll him over until he’s next to Poe in the blankets. “Just— tell me if you want anything to stop, yeah? Promise.”

“Promise,” Finn says breathlessly, his hands on Poe’s bare waist. Poe’s grin tugs at his lips, sweet and soft and a little lost as he rolls them over until Finn is pressed down on the sheets and Poe’s knees are on either side of his hips. Finn sucks in a breath, looking up at him with wide eyes. His cock strains at his pants and his face feels hot.

“Let’s see if I can make you go weak-kneed,” Poe drops a kiss to his throat, mouthing over his pulse. They’ve done this, a little, Poe’s teeth at his ear making Finn shiver and groan, but Poe’s never gone further down that, always patient in this if nothing else in his life.

Now his hands slide up Finn’s shirt, hitching it up around his stomach and farther until Poe can drop a kiss against his chest, too, groaning low. “Damn, Finn.”

“What?” Finn asks, trying not to squirm under him. His hands grip Poe’s hips tightly, holding onto him.

Poe’s lips slide over his ribs, pressing random kisses here and there while he pushes at Finn’s shirt. “Just. Damn.”

Finn laughs, tight and strained. He pushes up against Poe, not quite sure what to do. “Okay. I think I see— why you fell over.”

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet,” Poe drawls, eyes glittering as he slides his tongue over Finn’s nipple.

Finn gasps, arching up against him. “Shit.” Grinning, Poe leans up to shove at his shirt.

“Off,” he orders, breathless, watching Finn’s face. Finn blinks at him, then moves to do as he says. The shirt drags over his head and he drops it on the floor next to them. Poe’s seen him half-naked before, when they spar, when he’s changing, but this feels different. Poe’s _looking_ at him now, intent and devouring. Finn flexes his muscles with a stuttering breath. Poe’s eyes go half-lidded, pupils blown wide so that his eyes look black in the dim light. He trails his fingers down Finn’s chest, over one peaked nipple and down over the sweep of his ribs, hardly breathing, and then all at once he’s dropping to follow fingers with mouth.

Poe’s kisses are full of teeth. It’s a thing—Poe bites everything: his forks, the edges of his sunglasses, his tools between his teeth while he’s repairing his X-wing. His lip, mostly, when he stares at Finn or right before he tells a truly _terrible_ joke and then snickers until Finn kisses him quiet.

Now he bites and then soothes the sting with his tongue, trailing his mouth in random patterns on Finn’s skin, scraping teeth on his nipples and the sharp curve of his hip. His breath follows after, raising goosebumps behind the heat of his mouth. Finn twitches and shifts under him, voice lost is short gasps and groans. He can’t stop the noises and he doesn’t want to. He loves when Poe moans, unbidden, under his hands. Now he wants to give Poe that too as he sends heat through Finn’s body, curling tight in his gut.

“You—" Poe’s voice is silk, soft against his ribs, “doing alright?” He sounds unsteady, a little, and his hands are nearly white where he clutches at Finn’s hips. So sure of himself, usually, and now flushed and staring up at Finn like he’s the stars.

“ _Yes,_ ” Finn says, his hand tightening in Poe’s hair. “Shit, yes.” He looks up at Poe and smiles, bright and hazy. Poe lets out a shaky breath and ducks his head, muttering something like _fuck_ low under his breath before he keeps kissing whatever bits of skin he can reach. He slides his hands, palm-down and warm, up Finn’s sides and down again, shoves his thumbs under the hem of Finn’s pants and _pulls_ , achingly slow, like he’s giving Finn a chance to stop him. He always does. Finn chokes on a breath, but he lifts his hips off the bed and helps Poe push his pants out of the way. He kicks them off as best he can, the fabric caught around one foot. 

He would be embarrassed with anyone else. But not with Poe. With Poe, he wants to see his expression, the clear desire in his face, and Finn knows he looks exactly the same. 

Poe’s staring at him harder now, eyes round. He makes a rough sound and slides back up Finn’s body to kiss him, and then there’s bare skin on bare skin and it’s like being shocked. Poe makes a whining little noise in the back of his throat, hands locking around Finn’s ribs again like he can’t stop holding on. Finn’s arms loop around him, squeezing tight. 

When the kiss is too much and Finn wants to keep going, to know what it feels like when Poe touches him, he pulls back with a small grin. “You have done this before, right?”

Poe’s face goes a strange, so close: a little sheepish, a little dark, a little embarrassed with a high flush in his cheeks. “Uh—” his voice is still rough. He ducks his head to kiss under Finn’s jaw, instead of looking at him, and his hands slide down, _down_ over his hips and to his thighs, and there his palms rest warmly. 

“Yeah,” Poe breathes then, through kisses. “A lot. You’re just—there’s so much you should have gotten...” he doesn’t finish his thought. He slides over to rest against Finn’s side instead, and lets his hand ghost over Finn’s hips and the soft skin where his thigh meets his body. Teasing, making Finn twitch up under his hand because he’s so _close_ , and he raises his head to meet Finn’s eyes, and then wraps his fingers around his cock. Finn’s hips jerk, cock sliding into his hand. He looks at Poe with his mouth fallen open. Poe grins at him and leans up to push a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Like that?” he breathes, tightening his fingers. He keeps it slow, almost lazy, in time with the soft kisses he drags along Finn’s throat.

“ _Poe_ ,” Finn gasps. His hand grips Poe’s hair and he pulls him down to crush their lips together in a messily. Poe’s fingers are everywhere: wrapped tight around him, the tip of his thumb swiping across the head of Finn’s cock, pressing down as he curls his tongue into Finn’s mouth until his breath is gone. Finn groans into his mouth, thrusting shallowly into his hand. He grabs at Poe, clutching at his hair, his shoulder, his spine. He’s burning through his skin, spread too tight over his bones. Poe hardly lets him breathe, twisting his fist around Finn’s cock as he pushes up, setting a steady pace with the curl of fingers and the slide of tongue. 

“I got you,” he pushes the words soft into Finn’s skin. “Finn—"

Finn tries to respond, to say anything, but all he can feel is Poe’s hand around him, his whole world focused on the feeling. He thrusts harder, quicker, not completely in control of himself. Poe is murmuring against his throat, a little breathless himself and _definitely_ hard against Finn’s hip as he curls his other hand around Finn’s thigh.

“Shit, shit, Poe,” Finn gasps, his hands too tight on Poe’s back, his whole body tensing. Heat and a pleasure more intense than he’s felt before, with his own hand, in the few spare moments when he was alone, soars through him and he comes. His head falls back, body arching up off the bed until he’s spent. Poe strokes him through it, slowing as Finn drops back down into the sheets until Finn shivers with it. He hovers over Finn still, watching him with dark eyes and his teeth pressed hard enough into his lower lip to redden it.

Slowly, Finn opens his eyes, mind hazy. His hands slide off Poe to land heavily on the bed. Words refuse to come to his lips and instead he smiles dizzily at Poe.

Poe smiles back, slow and sweet, and drops to push a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?”

Finn laughs and takes his lips in another kiss until he can’t keep his head up anymore. “Only you think that. Thanks.” Poe snorts and flops down along side him, pushing his mouth to Finn’s ear instead.

“It’s _definitely_ not just me.”

Finn shivers. He stares at the dark ceiling, his breathing slowing down. “You’re the only one that matters.”

Poe groans quietly in his ear and wraps both arms around Finn. “You can’t just say stuff like that.”

“Why not?” Finn asks, smiling. He presses into Poe, feeling his cock hard against Finn’s hip. “I was serious. I want more. Like this, but… a lot. With you.” With a groan, Finn pushes himself up to straddle Poe’s waist. He looks down at Poe with his hands on Poe’s chest, fingers pressed into curly black hair. “I want to learn.”

“Learn, huh,” Poe breathes, staring up at him with wide dark eyes. His hair curls damply where it brushes his ears. “I think we can manage that.”

“Yeah?” Finn leans down to kiss him, his anxiety coming back, but not nearly as palpable with his body this relaxed. It feels like nerves that have been strung for years are now slack and he can press his ass down on Poe’s cock with a spark of excitement, the dread for once not there. Poe groans and it’s Finn who did that, who makes his hands stutter in their slide up Finn’s arms. There’s an edge of something in the way Poe kisses him, even in the lazy curl of his tongue behind Finn’s teeth. Poe’s smiling when he pulls away, stretched out in the sheets under Finn with eyes so wide they look black. His smile widens when he looks at Finn and slides a hand up to cup his jaw. 

“I’m all yours,” he breathes, low. “Whatever you wanna do.”

“First,” Finn says, then kisses him quickly. His hands drag down Poe’s chest and he moves back to tug on the waist of his flightsuit. “I want to see you naked.”

Poe’s grin widens. He wriggles his hips under Finn, sliding his hands down to help as far as he can get. “Gonna have to move.” 

Finn snorts a laugh and drops down to the end of the bed. Poe’s cock is flush between his legs and Finn stares, his breath caught in his throat. Swallowing hard, he pulls the legs of his flightsuit off of him and sits there, trying to get enough air back into his lungs. Poe is smaller than him but tight with muscle and scattered with old scars: at the crook of his elbow, on his hip, across his thigh. Oil smudges dark on his wrist, feathering into shadow.

Poe bites his lip and shifts a little so Finn can see him better, watching his face. It’s a few minutes before Finn’s eyes make their way back to Poe’s face, traces his muscles to note every details. His fingers are light on Poe’s calves. When he finally meets Poe’s eyes, he smiles, a little shy, and says, “not bad, for an old guy.”

“Watch it,” Poe laughs as he shifts up to lean on the pillows, letting his thighs drop apart with a tiny shameless grin. “I can just put that back on.”

“You won’t,” Finn says breathlessly. He moves up a little, hands on Poe’s thighs. Eyes drop back to Poe’s cock and Finn’s mouth opens slightly. “Tell me if I do anything wrong,” he murmurs.

“I trust you,” Poe’s voice is soft, breathless, as he stares at Finn so close to him. His cock twitches, hard and flushed against his skin. “Seriously. Whatever you wanna do.”

“Okay,” Finn’s lips drop closer to his cock and he presses a soft kiss to the shaft. His eyes flick up to Poe, just to check. Poe’s eyes are wide, locked onto him like he can’t look anywhere else. His throat works, breath stuck somewhere in his chest. He looks a little lost and a lot like Finn is the only thing in the room that matters. 

Slowly, his fingers curl around Finn’s shoulder and press tight and reassuring, and Poe’s mouth quirks up in a breathless smile. Finn smiles back at him and presses another kiss to his cock. It’s hot under his lips, curving up against Poe’s stomach. Swallowing hard, he flicks his tongue out to taste him and shudders. He’s not sure exactly what he’s doing, but he’s imagined this before, taking Poe’s cock into his mouth, tasting him and feeling him against his tongue. 

“Finn—" Poe’s blunt nails dig into his skin as Finn’s tongue slides over him. His cock jumps under Finn’s mouth, leaking a thin trail onto Poe’s stomach, and his thighs go tight around Finn’s hips where they’re braced and then loose again as he drags a pillow behind his head to keep himself up. “That’s perfect,” he breathes, words falling out of his mouth too fast, “so perfect, keep doing that—"

“Perfect,” Finn repeats, breath spilling over his cock. He laughs and drags his tongue along Poe’s length, heart thumping in his ears. “That’s all there is to it?” Poe jerks under him, groaning again low in his throat.

“There’s way more,” his voice catches on the syllables, shot through with breath. His hand curls up from Finn’s shoulder to his head, resting there lightly as he swallows, still staring down at Finn with wide dark eyes. “Anything you can do with your mouth.”

“Huh,” Finn murmurs. Carefully, he wraps his lips around the shaft in a wet kiss. Then he tries the same thing to the head, sucking in a breath at the flavor, salty and musky. He flicks his tongue over the slit, fascinated. 

“F _uck_ ,” Poe’s voice dips unsteadily on the last half as Finn’s tongue presses down. His thighs tremble with the effort to keep himself still under Finn, even though everything in him wants to _move_ and slide past Finn’s lips. Finn slips his lips around the head, his tongue sliding around it, feeling smooth skin and risen veins. It’s so _hot_ and liquid trails after his tongue, that same salty favor. He loves it. He’s learned in the last few months that salt is fantastic, and salt and sex can only be better. His tongue laps over his cock, tasting every inch. Poe’s breath stutters in his throat; he’s still barely moving but the muscles in his thighs jump with tension. Finn’s tongue curls around, slides just under the head of his cock and Poe _whines_ , flushed all the way to his ears. Finn glances up at him and arousal suddenly crashes in a wave over him. Poe’s head in back, shiny with sweat, and his eyes are scrunched up with pleasure. Pleasure that Finn can give him. There’s a lump in his throat when he swallows.

That’s all he needs to take this further, his lips wrapping around Poe’s cock, swallowing him down into his mouth. He can’t take all of him, only half, if that. It feels so erotic, something he’s never experienced firsthand, to have Poe’s cock stretching his lips, hot and hard between them.

“ _Finn_ ,” Poe breathes again, and sucks in a breath that’s lost to a long, low groan as Finn’s mouth slips over him and back in a thin imitation of what Poe really wants. His entire body jerks, hips pressing up almost too far before he realizes and shoves himself back down, panting. Finn sucks in a breath, looking up at him. He tries it again, pulling back to slide Poe’s cock back into his mouth again. His hips twitch. 

Finn pulls off him again to say, voice low and rough, “do it. I want you to.”

Poe sucks in a sharp breath and shoves his head up to stare down at Finn, heels digging hard into the mattress. “If I do that, it’s gonna be over, buddy,” he tries to keep his voice light, but there’s an edge to his words that fades away into his breath. 

Finn frowns slightly, sitting back on his heels with his cock flushed, ready for a second round. He swallows. “Isn’t that the point?”

“Eventually,” Poe grins at him and curls his leg around Finn’s. “But there’s more, if you want it. Up to you.”

“Do you?” Finn asks. His hands curl into fists on his thighs. Poe smiles wider and squeezes his legs around Finn’s hips.

“I’m happy with _anything_ with you,” he says honestly, a little soft. “At all. We can keep going, if you want, or do more, or do more later, or never. I’d be happy.”

“Poe,” Finn says, exasperated. “That’s not how this should work. Is it? That’s not how I want this to work. If we’re— whatever we are, then it’s not just me. Stop making it just about me.”

“That’s... something I’ve never heard before,” Poe mutters dryly, glancing at Finn from under his lashes. He’s silent for a few seconds, then shifts up so he’s sitting properly, still braced against Finn. “I was serious. You wanna finish me off with your mouth? I can show you how.” His eyes glitter, dark and full of the same mischief he gets right before his squadron yells at him for something. “You want me to teach you how to fuck me, or the other way around? I can do that, too. I just want you to feel good. Figure out what you like.”

Finn swallows, staring dumbly at him for a moment. Then he nods, his hands hooking on Poe’s calves. They’re thin, lanky, and muscled under his fingers. “I want all of that.”

Poe almost chokes on a desperate laugh. “That’s gonna take more than one day, buddy— I need a bit longer than you do to recover.” His eyes flicker down to Finn’s cock, half-hard again already, and back up a little darker and warmer than before. Finn smiles at him and pushes himself forward, bridging over Poe and mouth at his jaw. He kisses and bites at his skin with a low groan.

“I want to do all of that. What do you wanna do first?”

“Alright, alright,” Poe’s breathless laughter spills over his skin as he settles his arms around Finn’s waist, tugging him down so they’re flush. He’s still slick from Finn’s mouth on him, leaving a thin trail on Finn’s belly where they press together. “You wanna know what I like?” 

“Yes,” Finn says too quickly. He stares down at Poe, jaw slack. Poe pushes a kiss to the corner of his mouth, lingering soft and slow.

“You, mostly,” he murmurs, and watches Finn’s face twitch into something like impatience before laughing again and rolling his hips up so their cocks slide together.  “ _Alright_ ,” his voice slides into a groan. “I want you in me. Keep thinking about it when I shouldn’t. Your fingers, and then your dick. That sound alright?”

Finn nods dumbly, blinking too many times. He dips his head to kiss Poe again, but stops with a strangled sound. “You’ve been thinking about that?

“Lot more than I should have,” Poe replies, almost cheerful, and drapes one leg over Finn’s to drag him forward. Finn doesn’t let him, eyes blown wide.

“So why didn’t you say anything?!” Poe blinks at him, clearly thrown, his lips parting silently for a few seconds.

“Finn,” he finally says, slow, with brows drawn down, “you’ve… never even kissed anyone before me. Right?”

“No, but I have a damn long time to make up for,” Finn snaps, pushing himself up onto his hands. “I want all of this with you. I thought you didn’t.”

“Thought I—" Poe’s eyes go wide. “You didn’t… notice. This whole time.”

“Notice what?” Finn asks, but then presses, “Jess says you’re this big player who will get with anyone, at least once, and you never did anything. You always stop everything when it’s going to go past kissing.” Poe winces and falls back onto his elbows, letting out a slow breath as his eyes drop shut.

“That’s true, at least,” he acknowledges finally, and opens his eyes again, staring at Finn with a tiny frown. “Does it bother you?”

“Only if you don’t want me,” Finn says. “Which doesn’t seem true.”

Poe’s eyes go wide. “Of course I—” he cuts himself off with a sharp groan and lets himself fall back against the pillows, shoving one hand into his hair. “Alright. I was trying not to push you. I know I have—" his lips quirk, a little wry, a little smug, “kind of a reputation, and then you came along and it was all I could do to say the right words around you.”

“So you change how you act completely?” Finn asks, then he snorts a laugh as his face flushes hot. “Okay, you don’t have to answer that.”

“Good,” Poe bites his lip, watching Finn carefully. “You… talked to Jess about me?”

“She talked to me about you,” Finn smiles, relaxing his shoulders. “I think she was trying to tell me just how exceptional this is. For you, that is. I...” he looks down at Poe’s chest, sucking in a breath, “I thought it was exceptional, but not in a good way.”

“I wish you’d talked to me,” Poe mumbles, but then, he can’t really talk, and grins ruefully as soon as the words are out of his mouth. “Well. It was in a good way. It was supposed to be, anyway, and then every time I’m around you I end up saying six things I don’t actually mean to and _everyone_ can tell, you have no idea the shit I’ve been getting from Snap and Jess and Iolo about you—"

Happiness swells in Finn’s chest and he ducks down to kiss Poe, cutting off whatever he was about to say. He drops to his elbows and digs his hand into Poe’s curly hair, wrapping them around his fingers. Surprised, Poe’s laugh trails off into a groan as Finn presses down on him and all his arousal comes rushing back at once. His cock slides between them, against Finn’s and it makes him moan all over again, breaking the kiss just to breathe Finn’s name. “That, uh— you okay? Then?”

“Yes,” Finn mumbles against his lips, nosing over his cheek. Slowly, Poe’s smile widens until he’s laughing against Finn’s mouth. 

“Then,” he breathes, eyes glittering as he pulls back, “ready to have your mind blown?”

Poe’s body is hot and tight around his fingers and even with Poe’s constant reassurance, it feels strange. Finn keeps looking at his face to make sure, and every time he’s met with the same lazy smile. One of his thighs is hitched up over Finn’s hip so he can see what he’s doing. Poe keeps twitching up against his fingers, letting out tiny sighs that stay on his lips. His cock is leaking against his own stomach, hard and red at the tip as Finn’s fingers twist inside him. “Like— yeah,” he’s breathing, liquid-soft. “A little higher up—"

Finn does as he’s told, watching silently as he moves his fingers, pushing them apart and pressing against him. Poe got himself started, sliding slick fingers into himself so Finn could see how he moved, but now it’s only him and Poe’s hand reassuring on his elbow, guiding his arm when he needs it. Poe keeps wrapping his other hand around his cock, stroking lazily in time with Finn’s movements until they’re both panting hard, and Poe is moving on his fingers with tiny cut-off gasps. 

“How long?” Finn asks, his lips parted, panting shallowly over him. Poe groans and shoves himself up to kiss him, wet and open-mouthed.

“Now—" he breathes, all at once. “Now’s good. Actually. I’m good.”

“You sure?” Finn looks down at him, breathless. “I can keep going. Don’t mind.” Poe smiles fondly up at him and runs his free hand over Finn’s jaw, sliding fingers over his lips.

“Yeah,” he says, and pushes himself down onto Finn’s fingers with a grin to prove his point. “You got the next part? I can make it easier on you.”

Finn flushes, looking down at his fingers, buried deep inside of Poe’s body. The image of his cock sliding into Poe flashes across his mind and he swallows. His cock strains against his stomach, hard and leaking again, already.

“Tell me what to do.” 

“Yes sir,” grinning, Poe shifts up until Finn’s fingers slide wetly out of him. He pushes another soft kiss to the corner of Finn’s mouth, murmuring something too quiet to hear, and then flips over onto his knees. “Easier for you this way,” he explains, glancing back at Finn from under dark lashes. “C’mere.”

His mouth suddenly dry, Finn maneuvers onto his knees behind Poe. He looks beautiful from this vantage, all hard muscles and tan skin and old scars. Finn wants to know the story behind every one. “Okay,” he whispers. With that same smile, soft and full of trust, the same one he’d aimed at Finn on the _Finalizer_ before shoving his life into Finn’s hands, Poe slides back until Finn’s cock slips on his skin. 

“Just use your hand,” he says, voice low and dark, sliding his fingers in tiny circles over Finn’s wrist. “Get lined up and I’ll do the rest, huh?”

“Uh huh,” Finn says. He sucks in a deep breath and takes himself in his hand, shifting so the head nudges up against Poe. He meets Poe’s eyes when he looks back over his shoulder.

“Good,” Poe breathes. The sound shakes on his lips, shakes with the rest of him as he pushes back and then Finn is sliding in, just like that, and Poe’s elbows go limp underneath him as he groans. Finn's breath catches and his hands clamp down on Poe’s hips. He’s never felt anything like this. He can hardly remember where he is, what this is beyond Poe and tight heat pressing around him.

It’s slow, only the head, then another inch with tiny little thrusts to ease the way. His nails press blunt into Poe’s skin, digging half-moons. Poe keeps murmuring things, soothing little things against the pillow, half in Basic and half not. 

He says “ _Fuck_ ,” and then he says, softer, “you alright?” with all the force of his concern aimed back at Finn, eyes soft and mouth a little slack and still shiny and pink from their kisses. His eyes are blown wide and very dark. 

“Yes,” Finn manages, bringing his eyes up. Something just as hot shoots through his gut and he’s left breathless. “Yes. Yeah. This—” he can’t say any more, hips twitching forward to thrust a little further into him. Every time he moves, Poe’s breath catches and then slips out of him in a slow sigh.

“You can,” he starts, and then Finn pushes in a little more and the words trail into a sharp groan. “However fast—you’re not gonna hurt me. _Fuck_ , that feels good,” his face is pushed into the pillow so that his spine arcs in smooth clean lines. 

“This is,” Finn starts, but breaks off in a groan when Poe moves back against him, “what you want? Right?”

(If Poe had _everything_ he wanted, Finn’s hand would be in his hair, probably, and his mouth on Poe’s neck and he’d be shoved down into the sheets and held there, but that— that is for later, even just the thought of Finn like that makes his cock jerk against the sheets. Now is the time for sweetness, he thinks, and Finn learning what _he_ likes so Poe can do it because he will. He’ll do anything for Finn. He hopes Finn knows that.)

Poe just grins, flushed and sweat-damp with his hair curling at his temples, and breathes “ _Yes_ ,” in his throat, and pushes himself back until Finn’s bottomed out in him and he can feel his thighs pressed skin-to-skin. It makes him shiver. Finn’s fingers are tight on his hips.

“Oh— _Poe_ ,” Finn gasps, jerking over him so his chest is pressed against Poe’s back. “Shit. Wow. Uh.” He sucks in a breath and buries his face in Poe’s shoulder. He tries to say something else, but it comes out as a quiet whine, pressed into Poe’s skin. His breath washes and leaves fire in its wake: Poe shivers under him, clenches his hand in the sheets to steady himself. He wants to shove himself back, make Finn _move_ and fuck him with that precise rhythm, the steadiness he has in the shooting range, aiming for the chinks in the armor of paper stormtroopers. Poe always goes breathless at that look: intense and still and deadly. He probably has a little thing for danger.

(He would laugh aloud at that thought if Finn wasn’t buried in him and shaking, because it’s a well-known fact on base that Poe has no sense of self-preservation and puts himself purposefully in dangerous situations, because he likes the rush of adrenaline and feeling, the reminder that he’s still alive after all of that.)

Poe waits, though, until Finn’s breathing has evened out. He’s thrusting in tiny bursts like he wants to move but isn’t quite sure how. Poe twists around with all the flexibility that’s made him a little infamous and pushes a messy kiss to Finn’s panting mouth, bent low as he is. “Okay,” he breathes. “Now pull out— really slow, not all the way. I want you to feel it.”

Finn nods without a word and follows his instructions. Or he tries to. He starts to pull out, breath choking in his throat. He can’t go slow. Not when it feels like _that_. He slides out halfway and then his hips hammer back into Poe, hard and fast, once, twice, three times until he’s afraid that this is wrong and he’s hurting Poe and he freezes, barely breathing, staring down at him. But Poe is twisted around again to meet his eyes, hardly breathing, with a flush high in his cheeks and his thighs shaking. 

“Ohfuck,” his voice comes out high and thin and breathless. “Shit, Finn, do that again, _please_ —"

Finn nods stiltedly and his hips snap hard into Poe again. It jolts heat and twisting pleasure through his gut and he wonders if Poe is feeling the same thing, but he can’t find the words to ask. Instead he watches Poe’s face, his own slack, lips parted, breathing harshly. Poe looks a little wild like this, with his breath stuttering in his throat and his knuckles white on the sheet. He whines when Finn moves again, shoves himself back to meet him all at once with a bitten-off curse that slides into Finn’s name, drawn out tight in his throat. “Come on,” he pleads, “Finn, _do it,_ go--"

Finn knows that look. The verge of pain, the desperation, the need to get out. He’s felt it, too many times in the last few months, and while he wants this, he wants to be with Poe, he can’t if it makes him look like that, gripping the sheets like that, his face twisting. His heart thunders in his ears and suddenly he’s feeling it too. Poe groans under him when he moves, and he pulls out of him completely and falls back to the end of the bed, wrapping his arms around his knees. His head drops down onto them and he sucks in deep breath after deep breath, trying to calm down his heart.

“Hey—" Poe’s voice is far away, like it’s coming through a radio and full of concern anyway because he _always_ is. The bed dips and shakes as he flips deftly over and reaches out, just touching Finn’s shoulder with warm soft fingers. “Finn.” His voice is soft (a little shaky, a little breathless) and undemanding. Worried. Finn hunches away from the touch, unwilling to look at Poe.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles into his knees, his body trembling between the arousal still coursing through him and the shame and pain at hurting Poe, that he _liked_ it.

“What are you sorry about?” Poe sounds genuinely baffled. He drops his hand to Finn’s elbow, still close. The bed bows under his knees. “You’re okay, I’m okay— are you okay?”

Finn drags his head up to look at Poe. He does _look_ okay, now that he’s not swearing and clutching at the sheets. 

“I’m okay,” Poe repeats, brow furrowed in concern. His eyes flick over Finn’s face like he’s checking for injuries. He squeezes Finn’s elbow, soft. 

“You—" Finn starts, but his voice breaks and he has to swallow. “You are? You are. I didn’t— you sounded—”

Understanding lights up Poe’s eyes. He shakes his head and moves a bit closer. The mattress creaks. His fingers curl into the crook of Finn’s elbow and rest there, warm like his eyes. “That wasn’t pain,” he says quietly, cocking his head. “Is that what you thought?”

“Yes,” Finn says. He moves into Poe’s touch and some of the tension in his gut loosens.

Poe shakes his head. “Sorry. I get—" he flushes and glances down, squeezing Finn’s arm again. “You definitely weren’t hurting me.”

Finn lets out a breath and surges forward to wrap his arms around Poe, pulling him against his chest. “Good. I don’t— I _can’t_ — Poe,” he says into his neck, holding tight. Poe shifts until he can get his arms around Finn, press one hand to the back of his skull to hold him there, firm and warm.

“Hey,” he breathes, “You’re okay. We don’t have to keep going, if you want—” he pushes a soft, close-mouthed kiss to Finn’s temple and stays there, breathing. “I got you.”

“Thank you,” Finn breathes, clinging to him desperately. “I do want to. I do. I freaked out. Sorry.”

“You’re good,” Poe laughs. The sound is sincere and warm and full of— of something. Of some feeling that’s there in his eyes when he pulls back, smiling at Finn like he’s all Poe can see. “Really good,” and there’s that spark of wickedness, something kindling in his grin. It stays there when he kisses Finn, steadying. “That was,” he breathes, and stops. “Me, anyway. What I like, but that’s not for now. Later. Take it easy. I’ll stop you if anything hurts, okay? Believe me.”

“Okay. Promise me,” Finn says, loosening his grip just slightly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Poe brushes another soft kiss across his lips. “Promise. And I don’t promise lightly, buddy. Not when I can’t keep it. You won’t hurt me.” 

“Okay,” Finn says again. He takes a shaky breath and kisses Poe quickly. “Sorry. So you… liked it? That?”

Poe ducks his head, cheeks and ears burning suddenly. “Uh— _yeah_.” He sounds embarrassed. It’s very unlike him. “Sorry. Actually. You were— that was awesome. And.”

“And?” Finn asks. His fingers run along Poe’s face, feeling the stubble from just one day’s growth and the heat of his cheeks. Poe shakes his head. His eyelashes dip, and brush his cheeks, and then he’s meeting Finn’s eyes again.

“Later,” he says, firm but gentle. “I’ve had a while to figure out what I like, Finn. I know already. You don’t even know, and I— I’m pretty damn excited to figure that out with you.” That crooked smile again, the little grin that verges on cocky but on Poe mostly just looks charming. “And I think you’re not used to having someone ask you what you want, right? You don’t even know the answer yet.”

Finn shakes his head, his throat dry. “I liked that. What we were doing. Until I thought that.” Poe’s smile curves sweetly against his lips.

“Well, then,” he says, and his voice is low again, teasing and warm, “we can go back to that, and you experiment until you figure out more, huh? With my promise. I’ll stop you if there’s anything I don’t like. I trust you.”

Nodding, Finn kisses him again, hard, and curls his hand in Poe’s hair. He isn’t as hard anymore, too scared that he’d done something horribly wrong to be aroused. He hopes Poe doesn’t care. Poe’s tongue curls lazily into his mouth and it's easy and familiar, the slide of tongue on teeth and the hitch in Poe’s breath when Finn kisses him back, every time, like he doesn’t expect it. He’s still leaning on Finn, still wrapped around him and pressed close, and his cock is pressed into Finn’s belly, sliding there when he moves. 

“I trust you,” Finn murmurs after a few minutes, repeating Poe’s words. He curls around Poe protectively. He won’t hurt Poe and he won’t let anyone else hurt him either. It’s a feeling he’s known his whole life, needing to keep others safe, but it’s amplified with Poe and Rey. He needs to keep them safe at the risk of everything else. 

Poe smiles at that, smiles bright like the sun before Starkiller snuffed it out, and smears small kisses across Finn’s jaw and up to his ear. “Good. I’m glad. Now— like before, or with me on my back, this time? Angle’s a little harder, but we can see each other.”

“I want to see you,” Finn says automatically. He flushes, but doesn’t relent and kisses Poe’s throat gently. The words make Poe’s breath catch. He shifts a little closer, knees digging into the bed, and slides his hands up Finn’s spine to pull him forward into one of his favorite positions for kissing: Finn bridged over him, pressing him down. 

His hair is spread out over the pillow again. It’s a mess, and there’s a tiny bruise on his throat from Finn’s mouth, and he’s _beaming_ and still hard against his stomach. “Like this,” he says, soft, and tugs Finn down so he can slide his calves around his hips. It raises him up just enough that Finn’s cock slips on Poe’s skin again, only now he can see the flicker of _want_ over Poe’s face when that happens, the tiny hitch in breath that moves his shoulders.

Finn pants for air, his cock hard again, maybe more than before because of that _look_. Poe’s face makes him want to kiss him until he’s satisfied, until Finn’s given him everything. He thrusts, just a little, and his cock slides along Poe’s ass. Poe _whines,_ low in his throat, and rolls his hips in one smooth motion until Finn’s almost pressing into him again, slick and stretched as he still is. With a dark look, he digs his heel into Finn’s ass and grins. “Ready, babe?”

“Yeah,” Finn says, his heart thumping in his ears again. But then the look Poe’s giving him makes him grin and shiver under the heat of it. “Yeah,” he says again, more confidently. Remembering what Poe had said, he takes hold of his cock and positions it right at Poe’s ass. With another quick smile, he presses into him, prepared this time for the overwhelming feeling. It still sucks the breath out of his body and he shudders, nearly collapsing on top of Poe. Now he can see the twist in Poe’s face, the way his eyes flutter shut as Finn slides into him, quicker and easier this time. Poe’s thighs go tight around his hips, all corded muscle under sweat-damp skin, and he eases his hands onto Finn’s shoulders just to cling there, to lean up and kiss a line up his jaw. 

“Tell me,” Finn reminds him on a breath as his hips thrust out, then into him again. Gasping, Finn watches his face as he does it again. It’s _almost_ like pain, almost— the twist in his brows, the way they knit together, but then— then his lips are parted, mouth wet and open, and he bites his lip when he rolls himself down to meet Finn, shoving him deeper still so that sucks in a sharp breath.

“Fuck,” he says, strained, breathless. “That’s, that’s so good--” he shoves himself up on his elbows, whole body a curve, to wrap around Finn. Finn grunts and thrusts deeper into him, his hands sliding under Poe’s ass to support him. It’s better like this. Like this, Finn realizes, he can kiss Poe. So he does, pushing their mouths together in a wet slide that leaves him desperate to keep going. His cock slides into Poe again and again, smooth and easy and Poe moves _with_ him, arcing up to meet him every time. He’s _good_ at moving, he always is: he dances when he’s fixing his X-wing, and taking his cleaning shift that they all share among them, whirling around the pressure-washer like it’s a person and singing at the top of his lungs with no embarrassment at all.

Now he matches Finn perfectly, like they’re slotted together and melding slowly, and Poe’s hands are in his hair, pressing around the back of his neck with soft fingers and down, down the ridges of Finn’s spine as far as he can reach. Like this, Poe’s cock is trapped between them, sliding on Finn’s stomach every time he moves and making Poe whine in his throat.

Finn gasps against his lips and moves down to his throat. He can’t concentrate on kissing, not when Poe moves like this, when he’s so tight and hot and Finn has never experienced anything like this before. He can barely control his body. Hips thrusting, cock hard, his arms locked around Poe— he’s not sure if it’s his choice anymore. His instincts are kicking in and he’s thrusting hard into Poe’s ass and Poe is moaning and murmuring words over his head and he likes it. He likes what Finn is doing and Finn loves what Poe is doing and he thrusts faster, heat curling tight in his gut. 

Poe looks lost again, cheeks red and mouth open, but he’s choking out Finn’s name around a long groan as Finn rolls his hips, and shoving himself up with a lovely arc in his back that takes him off the mattress entirely, fingers digging into Finn’s shoulders. 

It changes the angle so that Finn slides _deeper._ Poe makes a shocked little noise in his throat and throws his head back and gasps “Oh fuck Finn _there_ —"

Finn nods even though he can’t see it. He can’t seem to say anything, not even a moan or a grunt, just breathless silence. The air is full of his heavy panting and Poe’s voice, pitched to him as he says Finn’s name. He keeps his cock there as well as he can, mimicking the strokes, but he’s not sure if it’s right.

It’s like there’s white noise in Poe’s ears, like radio static clouding around him, like the push of stars past his X-wing as he slips into hyperspace and they all blur, only it’s Finn- just Finn, above him, pressing into him at such a steady pace that Poe feels like he’s falling apart at the seams. He can’t even move fast enough to meet Finn anymore, too lost in the haze. He curls his fingers into Finn’s shoulders, grounding, then shoves his face there too, panting into the strong line of his shoulder. Finn is— is learning, still. Learning here with Poe, what it feels like to snap his hips and fuck someone, and that is almost too much. He’s _so close_ and informs Finn breathlessly of this, words pressed to his pulse pounding hard under Poe’s lips. A keening sound is his only answer and Finn snaps his hips again, cock burying itself deep inside of Poe again and again. Finn’s breath is hot over his hair, ruffling it in sharp gasps. Finn’s hands curl in the sheets and he thrusts a little quicker, a little more desperate. Poe slips against him, cock dragging on Finn’s stomach as he rolls his hips and then--

and then he’s gone, slamming down onto Finn’s cock as hard as he can get as his vision whites out. Finn chokes on a breath, Poe’s body clenching around his cock even tighter, even hotter and his body responds in kind, thrusting harder and faster, on that edge that he’s learning feels perfect and hurts so much all at once. His fingers find their way onto Poe’s hips and he grips hard, cock shoving into him. Finn’s head falls back and he groans, a deep, guttural sound vibrating through his chest. Poe stays close, face pressed hard into Finn’s shoulder, until he goes limp, and then only guides Finn down on top of him until they’re pressed together, sticky and wet and soft-limbed. 

Slowly, very slowly, the world creeps back in. Poe’s breath is damp on his throat. 

Finn lies heavy on top of him, his eyes half-closed, his body limp. His face presses into Poe’s neck, breath hot on his skin. 

“Hey,” Poe breathes, languid. He sounds— content. Happy. Brushes a kiss over Finn’s jaw and stays there, breathing in time with him, in and out. “Y’alright?”

Finn mumbles something incoherent, barely even opening his lips. Poe’s laughter is warm and soft like the rest of him, pushed against Finn’s chin. 

“Can’t stay here forever,” he mumbles. “Gonna get— y’know. Sticky. Kinda gross.”

After a long minute, Finn pushes himself onto his hands, then winces, his cock still inside of Poe. It's a little uncomfortable, now. “Shit. Sorry.”

“No apologies.” Poe laughs _,_ leaning up to kiss at the shell of Finn’s ear. Finn slips out of him and makes them both wince a bit, and then Poe kisses him to reassure him, slow and steady. 

Poe’s thighs are wet, when he moves. Slick, and sticky, and there’s come smeared over both their stomachs. Poe smiles dopily at him. His hair is a _mess,_ like he's just taken off his helmet. Finn drops down next to him, dragging his arms around Poe’s waist.

“I’ve never felt something like that,” he admits quietly. “Thanks.”

“Thanks,” Poe repeats, half-laughing, and wriggles around until he can push his mouth up against Finn’s, too lazy to be a real kiss. “Welcome, sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart,” Finn repeats with a laugh. He curls himself around Poe and kisses him softly. “I like that.” Poe’s nose crinkles up like it does when he’s really smiling. He worms his hand down Finn’s spine, sliding over the metal bits shiny and new, and presses them together until it really does start to get gross.

“I got more where that came from,” Poe breathes. “Sweetheart. Babe. Darling. I— my mom used to call me those. _Hilo,_ ” he mumbles the last one against Finn’s collarbone, lips shaping around the word. “That one doesn’t translate so well into Basic.”

“What does it mean?” Finn asks softly, his fingers running through Poe’s hair. 

His voice is hushed when he answers, sleep-quiet. “Something like… heart, but… more than that. Soul, maybe.”

“ _Hilo_ ,” Finn says, tasting the word. “My _hilo_.”

“ _Hilon_ , if you want to say it like that.” Poe murmurs. His voice is bright even as he shoves himself up out of Finn’s arms. “Alright. I’m gonna stick to you all night if I don’t clean us up.”

Finn groans and reaches for him, but then thinks better of it, falling back to the bed. Instead, he watches Poe with a forgotten smile on his face. The good thing about being in Poe’s room: he’s a Commander, and so his bathroom is attached and _private_. Finn hasn't had the use the communal showers in months. Rushing water hisses, and then Poe’s creeping back-- moving notably slowly— through the shadows to slide back onto the mattress. The cloth he drags over Finn’s belly is warm and wet and soothing. He groans softly and arches up off the bed, his muscles aching. 

“I didn’t expect that to be so tiring,” he murmurs, turning his face into Poe’s thigh. Poe’s laughter is soft and throaty. The cloth slips between Finn’s thighs, sliding down oversensitive skin until he’s clean and shivering.

“Quite a workout, huh?” 

Finn nods vigorously and grabs Poe’s wrist. Prying the cloth out of his hands, the looks over Poe’s body, just as much of a mess as his. carefully, he wipes down Poe’s stomach, breath hitching when he reaches his cock. Poe’s breath catches, barely a sound in the quiet, and shifts just a little to spread his thighs so Finn can dip the cloth between him, where come trails sticky and wet. He keeps his eyes locked on Finn’s face in the darkness, breathing coming short. Finn drops his lips to kiss Poe’s stomach, nosing against his skin. He smells musky and Finn shivers. 

He drags the cloth over Poe’s thighs and between his legs, taking longer than he needs on Poe’s balls, then further back to his ass. That’s him, all him smeared between his thighs and Finn feels dizzy from the thought.

“Wow, uh… wow.” Poe shudders, muscles jumping under Finn’s cloth-covered hand as he swipes up the cleft of his ass, leaving dampness and goosebumps trailing behind.

“Yeah?” His voice is rough, unsteady like when Finn had first started this. “All you, buddy.”

“And you’ve… done this before. A lot of times?” Finn asks, looking like a child who's just been told that all of the stars in the sky have their own planets around them. Poe’s entire body goes soft and sort of melty. He smiles. It probably shows.

“Yeah,” he breathes, “but not— not like _that_. That was something else.”

Finn smiles with him, wiping his skin clean before he tosses the cloth aside. He noses against Poe’s chest and wraps his arms around him. “It was.” 

He doesn’t even have to see Poe to know he’s smiling as he tugs Finn down onto the mattress with him, twining their legs together and shifting until he can push a kiss to the thin skin at the corner of Finn’s eye. “You know,” he says, halting and soft, with the words brushing warm over Finn’s cheek, “you know I love you, right?”

Happiness balloons in Finn’s chest and he can’t respond right away. He’d have no idea what to say if he could. But now his body is boneless and warm, his anxiety is (more than) abated, and Poe loves him. No one’s ever loved him before, not that he knew. Feeling loved… is wonderful, Finn decides. He turns his head to find Poe's mouth and kisses him, soft and sweet.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> all aboard the good ship stormpilot! come hang out with dreamfleet on tumblr.


End file.
